a forgotten love
by lolloverlollil
Summary: an old lover of pearl's comes back, can things ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

*hey guys I'm going to start writing a story, hope you enjoy (;*

CHAPTER 1

* * *

An Onyx was running through the halls of a Homeworld base. Crap, crap, crap. Was what going through Onyx's mind as he headed towards a ship. This one has to work. Onyx's power is telepathy so he could hear a certain song. He knew the gem singing the song. 'Oh Pearl, don't worry I'm coming, and once I'm there, I promise you that I'll never leave you again.' Once he got in the ship he set the coordinates to earth, and the ship took off. Onyx started singing along to Pearl's song. "Far longer than forever, as constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are. We are destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. I made an everlasting vow to find a way to you. Once I'm there, I will stay forever. For longer than forever, like no other love."

Pearl was sitting on the beach in front of the temple. "And with your love I'll never be alone." Pearl sang as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Please come home." Pearl started to sob openly. Pearl noticed that Rose was heading in her direction. 'Oh no, Rose why? Why do you pity me?' Pearl thought as she stood up and ran in the opposite direction.

Onyx landed the ship in front of Pearl. "I'm back." he said as he opened the door. When the door hit the sand it made a dust like curtain. "What, do I not get a hug from my birdie?" Onyx said as he walked out of the ship and walked up to Pearl. "Hey."

"Onyx!" Pearl yelled with joy as she hugged Onyx. "Thank goodness you're okay." Pearl continued as she kissed Onyx's cheek. "What took you so long?" Pearl asked as the next thing she was being picked up off the ground, and being twirled. Pearl started laughing as Onyx kissed down Pearl's neck. "Stop, that tickles. Onyx."

"Hello Onyx." Rose said as she walked up to the reuniting couple. "What I was trying to tell you Pearl, was that Onyx was coming back to earth, but I guess it was better that it was a surprise. I'll give you two a couple minutes to reunite." Rose said as she walked off.

"Well, what should we do? Now that I'm back I thought that we should have a spar." Onyx said as he blushed, and then set Pearl down. "I mean if you want to that is."

"Sure, I'm pretty sure that you're rusty when it comes to using a sword." Pearl said as she tried to hide a giggle. "Come on, let's go." Pearl grabbed Onyx's hand.

Once the couple got to the sky arena, they stood opposite of eachother. Pearl pulled out two swords, and tossed one to Onyx. he caught the sword with ease. Once the two had swords, they got into a fighting stance. Pearl held the sword in a tight grip, she was standing in a way that made her look threatening. Onyx on the other hand, held his sword in a relaxed way. Onyx almost looked calm.

'He looks calm, too calm, but I have to remember his power.' Pearl thought out her plan to attack Onyx. She knew exactly what attack to use and when to use it. All Pearl had to do was wait. Pearl adjusted her grip on her sword and that's when Onyx attacked. Pearl blocked the attack, and countered the attack with one her own. The attack cut Onyx's arm, and he cried out in pain. Onyx backed up, and prepared an attack. He walked up to Pearl, sword still in his hand. Pearl was confused. Did he forget that we are fighting? What is he doing? Pearl thought as Onyx came closer to her. In that moment that Pearl was thinking Onyx took the opportunity and attacked Pearl. Onyx slashed across her chest, but Pearl backed up in time. "Nice try," Pearl said as she tripped Onyx and pointed her sword at Onyx's chest, "but I think I won." Pearl said in a cocky way.

Onyx stood up and said. "You know Pearl, you look super cute when you're sword fighting." Onyx grabbed Pearl's hand, and brought it up to kiss it.

Pearl blushed as Onyx kissed her hand. "Well, I, umm sorry about your arm." Pearl stuttered as she tried to control her blush.

"It's okay," Onyx said as he let out a laugh, "we can go and get patched up anyway."

"Yea, if Rose found out that I did that to you, I would never hear the end of it." Pearl said as she pulled out bandages from her gem. "You might want to find something to bite on because this might hurt." Pearl continued as she prepared to bandage the wound.

"Yeah," Onyx said before he bit down onto the hilt of the sword. The pain was mild, but Onyx trusted Pearl. It hurts, but I have to trust Pearl. He thought to himself.

"Done." Pearl said as she finished her work. "That should do for now, right Onyx? Onyx?" Pearl asked when she noticed that Onyx wasn't moving.

"It's perfect," Onyx said as he stood up, "come on we should head back."

'Weird, I wonder if Onyx is okay. I'm going to find out.'

There was a roar that interrupted Pearl's train of thought, and he looked in the direction of where the sound came from. From the shadows was a huge corrupted gem, it looked like a spider. The beast walked up to Pearl, and started to sniff her. It was about to leave alone until Pearl grabbed her sword. Now that the spider saw a threat, that was when it attacked. The spider tried using its legs to stab Pearl, but Pearl dodged all the legs. Then the spider tried to bite Pearl. Pearl tried dodging the teeth, but tripped on one of the spider's legs. When the spider knew that it's victim was weak it went for the strike. When the spider drew back, pain shot through the spider's body. In a poof a smoke the spider was gone.

Onyx rushed to Pearl's side, and what he saw horrified him. Pearl was laying on the ground and she was barely conscious. Blood, there was lots of blood. The wound was deep into Pearl's side. Pearl's hair was badly disheveled, and her outfit in ruins. Scars covered her body. "Pearl, wake up." Onyx yelled as he shoke Pearl. Nothing. Onyx thought as he picked Pearl up and carried her to the warp pad. Once Onyx got to the temple he called Rose out of her room. "Please, you have to help her. She won't wake up!"

"Onyx please calm down." Rose said as she knelt down in front of Onyx. "I'll make sure that Pearl is okay. Just give me Pearl." Rose continued as she reached out for Pearl.

"Okay, just promise me that Pearl is going to be okay." Onyx said as he handed the pale gem to Rose. "I just got her back, I can't lose her again."

Rose walked back into her room, "room I want a big bed." As soon as the words left Rose's mouth clouds started forming a bed. Rose placed the gem in her arms onto the bed. "Oh, Pearl how did this happen to you?" Rose asked to nobody in particular. Rose let out a sigh as she checked Pearl's wounds.

Onyx was pacing in front of the temple door for a couple hours now. "Come on P. you can make it through this, I promise." Onyx said as he got more worried by the minute. 'Maybe I can communicate with Pearl through my power. It's worth a shot.' Onyx thought as he sat down on the warp pad. "Relax Onyx, Pearl is just fine. Rose knows what she's doing." he said as he noticed the door was opening. "Rose, is she okay?"

"Pearl is okay Onyx, but she needs to rest." Rose said. She was going to say something else, but Onyx cut her off.

"Can I see her, please?" Onyx asked.

"Okay, but please try to let her rest." Rose said as she lead Onyx into her room. "Again Onyx, please let her recover. That is a nasty wound. What happened that gave Pearl such a wound?" Rose asked with concern in her voice.

Onyx explain what happened at the sky arena. "All we were doing was having a sparring match. Then when we were done this spider like monster came out and attacked Pearl."

"Ah, well I'll have Garnet investigate the area later." Rose said as she and Onyx got closer to where Pearl was.

In the middle of the room was the bed that held Pearl. Bandages were covering Pearl's side, and cuts. Rose must've given Pearl her war clothes, to replace her old outfit. Overall Pearl looked peaceful.

She looks so comfortable. Onyx thought as he knelt down by Pearl's side. "Pearl, no matter what happens, you will always be beautiful." Onyx whispered as he kissed Pearl's cheek. "I love you, Pearl." Onyx said before he left.

Pearl woke up soon after Onyx left. "Ugggh, my head is killing me." Pearl said with her voice being weak and horse. 'Wait am I in Rose's room? Crap I am! Rose can't know that I'm here.' Pearl thought as she stood up and noticed the bandages that were all over her body. "Huh?" Pearl said as she felt a little lightheaded.

Onyx was in Pearl's room rearranging her swords. "Hmm." After Onyx made sure that everything was perfect, he went and checked the warp system for any corrupted gems. When Onyx reached the sky arena where Pearl was attacked, Onyx could see five corrupted gems surrounding a puddle of blood. Pearl's blood. Onyx summoned his bow and shot three arrows at one of the corrupted gems. The corrupted gem dodged all three arrows, it was as if the corrupted gem had future vision. Then Onyx noticed the coloration of the beast. It was a Sapphire. Onyx had to plan his attacks very carefully.

Once all five corrupted gems were poofed, Onyx went back to the temple. What Onyx saw when he got back shocked him. Pearl was up and walking around. "Pearl?! You're awake!" Onyx yelled as he hugged Pearl. "Thank goodness, I was so worried."

"What happened?" Pearl asked as she hugged back.

"You don't remember?" Onyx asked back.

Pearl only shook her head in response.

"Well we were sparring, then a spider like beast attacked you." Onyx said as he loosened his grip on Pearl. "How do you feel?"

"Weak, and tired," Pearl said as she leaned on Onyx, "can I sleep in my room?"

"Of course," Onyx said as he lead Pearl to her room. Once they were in Pearl's room, Onyx picked her up and carried her to the clamshell bed. Onyx placed the sleeping gem in the bed, and put a blanket over her. "Sweet dreams, love." Onyx said before he left the room. When Onyx walked out of Pearl's room, he told the others to stay quiet as to not wake Pearl up. To his relief the others said that they'd do it.

"Onyx, can I talk to you in private." Rose asked as she lead Onyx to the beach. "As you know that I've been trying for a baby with Greg, and when I asked Garnet about it she said that I was already pregnant, but for the baby to live I have to give up my physical form."

"Which means you won't be with us after the baby is born, right?" Onyx asked already knowing that he was right.

"Yes, and when the baby is born, I want you to be the leader of the crystal gems." Rose said as she placed a hand on Onyx's shoulder, "I have full confidence that you will be a great leader."

"You can count on me Rose!" Onyx said as stars formed in his eyes. "Now if you will excuse me I need to check up on Pearl."

"All those days watching from a window, all those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight, now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm, and real, and bright. Like the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you." Pearl sang as she slowly danced around the biggest water pillar.

Onyx was watching Pearl dance and decided to join her. He took Pearl by surprise and started to slow dance with her. "All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things the way they were. Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I'm known. Now she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go." Onyx sang as he dipped Pearl.

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm, and real, and bright. Like the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you." They sang together as Onyx leaned into kiss Pearl. Pearl was happy to accept the kiss. Onyx brought Pearl back up. "I love you, my princess." Onyx said as he set Pearl back on the ground.

"I love you too, Onyx." Pearl said as she got her footing. "I, missed that." Pearl said as she blushed a little bit.

"So did I." Onyx said in agreement. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Pearl asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Can we, try for a geode?" Onyx asked as he blushed.

Pearl's face turned completely blue. "Okay, let's do it. Wait who will carry the geode?" Pearl asked.

"It will most likely be you." Onyx said as he pulled Pearl closer.

"So, how do we do this?" Pearl asked.

"All we have to do is to touch gems, and then the geode is created." Onyx explained as he placed his forehead on Pearl's. Their gems started to glow as their love for each other grew. Onyx knew it worked, he could feel it.

Once they pulled away Onyx could see that Pearl was carrying the geode. Pearl was wobbly on her legs, and she looked paler than usual. "I think it worked." Pearl said in a slightly weak voice. Pearl looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"I want to make sure that it did work." Onyx said as he let Pearl lean against him. "Come on, let's go sit down." Onyx continued as he walked over to Pearl's bed. He set Pearl down first then sat down himself. "Do you feel any pain near or from your gemstone?"

"A little bit," Pearl said as she rested her head on Onyx's shoulder, "and I feel really tired."

"That's good. That means that you're carrying the geode." Onyx said with happiness. "But you'll be going through the pain until the geode is ready."

"How bad does the pain get?" Pearl asks as she closed her eyes.

Onyx listed off all the symptoms Pearl might feel while she carries the geode. Deep down Onyx knew that Pearl might not be able to handle the geode, but he brushed the thought aside. "For now, let's not worry about that." Onyx said as he gently moved Pearl onto the bed. "You get some sleep, Okay?"

"Okay," Pearl said as she fell asleep.

After a couple weeks of nothing but pain and sleep for Pearl, the geode was ready to extract from Pearl's gem. It was going to be a painful process to extract the geode. Onyx agreed to be the one to extract the geode. They had to do it before Pearl forced the geode out. Onyx knew how much pain Pearl was in.

Onyx decided that it would be best if everyone was there to support Pearl. Rose was stroking Pearl's hair and whispering sweet nothings to Pearl. Amethyst was laying on Pearl's stomach, while Garnet was standing off in the corner of the room. The absence of Garnet worried Onyx. 'Why is Garnet not supporting Pearl? I'll ask her later.' Onyx thought to himself as he got ready to extract the geode.

"Rose, it's time." was all that Garnet said.

"For the geode?" Rose asked as she gave Pearl something to bite down on.

All Garnet did in response was nod.

Pearl grabbed the dagger out of Rose's hand, and Pearl bit it with all she had. The pain was unbearable, how was she doing it? Pearl felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside, out. As every minute passed Pearl felt weaker and weaker. Pearl tried to scream, but she couldn't.

"It's almost over Pearl," Rose said in her usual kind tone.

Pearl looked at Rose with tear filled eyes. 'Does she mean it? Please just let this pain end!' Pearl was screaming to herself as the pain got worse.

With one last cry of pain from Pearl, it was over. The geode was out. "Pearl, it's over." Onyx said as he set the geode in the basket that was next to the bed. "Pearl?" Onyx noticed that Pearl wasn't responding. When Onyx looked at Pearl he saw that she lost consciousness. "Everyone we should let Pearl rest, Okay?"

Everyone nodded and then left. Onyx walked up to Garnet. "Garnet, what the heck?! Why didn't you support Pearl?! She needed YOU?!" Onyx yelled as Garnet continued to walk away. "What IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Why didn't YOU tell me!" Garnet yelled back.

"I thought you knew with your future vision." Onyx said as he walked up to Garnet.

"It doesn't work like that?!" Garnet yelled.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Onyx sighed as he walked away from Garnet. Onyx walked into Pearl's room and noticed that Pearl was watching the geode. "Pearl?"

That spooked Pearl, she jumped a little when she heard Onyx's voice. "Onyx, you scared me a little." Pearl said as she sat up and placed the geode in her lap. The geode started to hatch. Once the baby hatched Pearl and Onyx could see that she was pale with some black splages all over, her hair was black with some pinks strands. When she opened her eyes, Onyx and Pearl were shocked, she had two different colored eyes, one gray and the other was sky blue. Her gem was on her forehead, just like her parents.

"She's beautiful." Pearl said as she held her baby. The baby immediately went for Pearl's nose. "Oh, I almost completely forgot. What are we going to name her?" Pearl asked as she looked to Onyx.

"How about Labadora." Onyx suggested as he shrugged.

"That's perfect!" Pearl said as she looked back down at her child. "Welcome to the world our little Labadora."


	2. Chapter 2

*here's chapter 2 (:*

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Onyx got closer to the baby as the child was exploring for the first time. "Onyx, Rose needs to know about this." Pearl said as she stood up and headed towards the door. Pearl opened her door and saw Rose standing in front of her. "Rose? Is something wrong?" Pearl asked before Rose got super excited at seeing Labadora.

"Is this her? Look at her, she is SO ADORABLE!" Rose said in excitement. "What's her name?"

"Labadora, and do you want to hold her?" Pearl asked as Rose nodded furiously. "Okay, but you have to be extremely careful with her." Pearl said as she handed her child off to Rose.

"Look at the cutie-pie, she looks just like you Pearl." Rose said not noticing the baby's eyes.

"She looks like me and Onyx, look at her eyes Rose." Pearl said as she pushed back Labadora's bangs.

"Her eyes are beautiful. Garnet would love to see them." Rose said as the warp pad activated and Garnet stepped off. "Garnet look," Rose tried to say but Garnet completely ignored Rose. Garnet walked into her room. "That was odd."

"I'll talk to her." Pearl said as she followed Garnet. I have never been in this part of the temple. Pearl thought as she kept following Garnet. Pearl saw Garnet walk into a secret door but Garnet didn't shut the door. Pearl sneaked into the room, just as the door was closing. "Garnet…?" Pearl asked as she walked up to her dear friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Garnet asked Pearl in response.

"Me and Onyx wanted it to be a surprise, we were going to tell you but I guess the geode had other plans." Pearl said as she put her hand on Garnet's shoulder. "Please you have to believe me. We wanted to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Garnet said as she turned around to face Pearl. "Now I want to meet the cutie-pie." Garnet continued as she lead Pearl out.

It was still as the two gems walked through the temple. Pearl wanted to say something but decided not to. Should I say something, maybe start up a conversation. Pearl thought as she looked at Garnet.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't supporting you," Garnet said, "I didn't know how to feel at that exact moment."

"It's okay Garnet, I didn't know how to feel either." Pearl said.

The temple door opened for Pearl and Garnet to exit. once the two exited they saw Rose playing with Labadora. Pearl smiled as she watched.

Garnet walked up to Rose and asked to see the child, naturally Rose gave Garnet the child.

"Garnet make sure to look at both of her eyes." Rose pointed out as she sat up.

Garnet moved the baby's bangs and checked her eyes. "They're just like mine," Garnet said as she removed her shades.

"Her name is Labadora." Pearl said as she sat down next to Garnet.

"That's a perfect name." Garnet said before she did her trick. Garnet closed all three of her eyes, then opened them one by one. When all of her eyes were open she stuck her tongue out and made a silly sound. Labadora laughed at it, then all of them started to laugh.

Onyx came running towards the gems, "homeworld is attacking!" Onyx said in panic.

"What?!" Pearl yelled as she stood up.

"Pearl take Labadora and get as far away from the temple as possible." Onyx said as he handed Pearl the sleeping baby.

"B-but-"

"Just do it?!" Onyx yelled as he pushed his attacker off him. "Please."

Pearl nodded and started to run, but one of the homeworld gems saw her. The gem shot an arrow at Pearl, and the arrow hit her arm. Pearl cried out in pain as the arrow made impact. Pearl had to use her power to make fog, but it would make her super weak. With a sigh, Pearl's gem started to glow as fog surrounded her.

"Hey?! Where did she go?!" The gem said, and her voice sounded like a Topaz. The Topaz started shooting blindly.

Pearl ran as far as she could before she collapsed. Still holding Labadora, Pearl tried to stand up. Pearl found a spot where she could hide. Once she got there she sat down, and did everything in her power to keep Labadora from crying. My arm can wait, for now I have to focus on Labadora. Pearl thought as she started to fall asleep.

Onyx saw Pearl's blood was leading the Topaz right to her. Oh Pearl, please. Onyx thought as he ran after the Topaz. Onyx saw that the Topaz was about to shoot an arrow at Pearl's gem, Onyx stabbed the Topaz in the back.

Labadora started to cry, but stopped once Onyx held her in his arms. "Shhh, it's okay. Daddy's here." Onyx said as he calmed his daughter down. Onyx summoned a pacifier and placed it in Labadora's mouth.

Pearl started to wake up, when she didn't see Labadora she started to freak out.

"Relax, Pearl I have Labadora." Onyx said as he kneeled next to Pearl

"Thank goodness, I was starting to get worried." Pearl said as she started to relax. As soon as Pearl got relaxed, she cried out in pain when she put pressure on her bad arm.

"Let me see your arm," Onyx said as he handled Labadora with one hand. He gently grabbed Pearl's arm. Seeing the arrow that is still in her arm, Onyx pulled it out with ease, "sorry."

"It's okay," Pearl said in a weak tone, as Onyx bandged her up.

"Why did that Topaz go after you?' Onyx asked as he helped Pearl up.

"Was it because I had Labadora?" Pearl answered as she leaned against Onyx.

"Maybe," Onyx said as he put his arm around Pearl, "if homeworld finds out about Labadora, they'll try and take her."

"Let's hope that never happens." Pearl said as she got closer to Onyx.

Once the three got back to the temple, Pearl collapsed.

"Pearl?!" Onyx yelled as he checked Pearl. 'Still conscious, thank god.' Onyx thought as Rose came running up to Onyx.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked.

"Take Labadora." Onyx said as he handed Labadora off to Rose. he picked up Pearl in bridal style and carried her to the temple.

Once Onyx was inside Pearl's room, he placed her on the clamshell bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rose asked concerned for her friend.

Onyx started doing medical checks on Pearl. "I'm not sure," he said in a shaking voice. "Whatever was in that arrow that hit Pearl, it did something to her."

"Where's the arrow?" Rose asked.

"I have it, but I want to focus on Pearl."

"Okay, so where should I put Labadora?" Rose asked

"In the crib." Onyx said as he pointed to the crib.

Rose placed Labadora in the crib and covered her up. "Sweet dreams little one."

"Rose, I need you to leave." Onyx said as he checked something on the hologram, reading what it said would be a challenge for a human. "Hmmmm." Onyx said as he checked what the arrow was made of. "No." Onyx said as he took a step backwards. The arrow was made of a poison specifically made for Pearls. This poison would slowly kill Pearl. "Please let there be a cure." Onyx said as he researched the poison that was used in the arrow. To Onyx's relief there is a cure. "Thank goodness." Onyx said as he cupped Pearl's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll get the cure." Onyx said before he was interrupted by Lavadora crying. Onyx walked over to the crib and picked up his daughter. "It's okay, Labadora. I'm here. Mommy is going to be okay." Onyx said as he feed Labadora a chocolate chip cookie. Onyx walked out of Pearl's room.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked.

"The arrow had poison in it," Onyx said as he handed Rose Labadora, "I'm going to get the cure, while I'm gone can you watch Labadora?"

"Of course." Rose said in response.

"Thanks, I don't know how long I'll be gone." Onyx said as he kissed his daughter goodbye. Onyx walked towards the ship and entered it.

After a couple weeks Onyx came back with the cure. What he didn't come back to was to see Labadora at toddler size.

"Onyx!" Rose said as she greeted Onyx.

"Hello Rose." he said as Labadora walked up to him.

"Daddy?" Labadora said as she tightened her grip on her teddy bear.

"Yea, it's daddy." Onyx said as he picked up his daughter. "Wow look how big you've gotten."

"Did you get it?" Rose asked.

"I did." Onyx said as he walked into Pearl's room. "Rose can you take Labadora?"

"Yes, "of course." Rose said as she took Labadora's hand and lead her out of the room.

Onyx sat on the bed next to Pearl, "Hey P. wake up." Onyx said as he nugged her awake.

"Urrrgh, five more minutes." Pearl mumbled.

"Pearl, seriously. Get up." Onyx said as he made Pearl sit up.

"I'm up!" Pearl said as she rubbed at her eyes. Pearl's hair was badly disheveled, it looked like it was losing its color.

"Here," Onyx said as he handed Pearl a cup of tea. Onyx had turned the plant leaves into the tea.

"Thanks," Pearl said as she took a sip, "it's kinda sweet, and honey like."

"How do you feel?" Onyx asked.

"I feel calmer, and pain free." Pearl said before Onyx hugged her.

"It worked! The cure worked!" Onyx said with joy.

"What cure?" Pearl asked.

After Onyx explained everything to Pearl, Labadora came running in. "Mommy!"

"Labadora, look how big you are!" Pearl said as she picked up her daughter.

"Mommy, daddy!" Labadora said with happiness.

Pearl and Onyx hugged their daughter, the family started to laugh happily. Now they were finally together, and they hoped it would stay that way. As the weeks went by, Labadora continued to grow. But as Labadora grew, so did Rose's child. Rose knew that the baby was coming soon, so she finally decided to tell Pearl. When Rose saw Pearl, she walked up to the pale gem. "Pearl, can I talk to you?" Rose asked as the pale gem looked at her.

"Of course, Labadora you can play with Amethyst if you want." Pearl said as her daughter ran towards Amethyst. "What is it Rose?"

"Pearl, I didn't want to tell you this, but I have no choice. Pearl I'm pregnant." Rose said as she watched Amethyst and Labadora playing together. "But for the baby to live, I have to give the child my gem. Which means when the baby is born, I won't be around."

"Rose, thank you for telling me," Pearl said as she also watched Amethyst and Labadora play, "I'm not mad that you hid this from me, I'm happy for you Rose." Pearl got up and gave her daughter a snack to munch on.

"Thanks mommy." Labadora said as she shoved the cookie in her mouth. After Labadora ate, she immediately went back to playing with Amethyst.

Amethyst was shapeshifting into different animals to play with Labadora. "Bet you can't catch me!" Amethyst said as she ran from Labadora in a cheetah form.

Labadora laughed happily as she chased Amethyst.

Garnet stood next to Pearl and said, "they act like their sisters, huh?"

"They do. Did Rose talk to you about?" Pearl asked as she looked up to the stoic gem.

"She did." Garnet simply said as she crossed her arms, and used her future vision. 'Hmmm, there's a couple of corrupted gems in the north, and in the west'. Garnet thought as she hummed to herself.

"What did you see?" Pearl asked.

"A couple corrupted gems in the north, and one to the west, but we can deal with those later if you want." Garnet said as she adjusted her shades.

"Me and Onyx can go and get them." Pearl offered.

"Okay, and Pearl before you go." Garnet said as Pearl was walking towards the temple door.

"Yes?" Pearl asked as Onyx came out and stood next to Pearl.

"Good luck." Garnet said as she gave Pearl and Onyx a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Pearl said as she and Onyx warped out.

Once Pearl and Onyx got to the Great North, they started to walk around.

"Do you even know what the corrupted gems look like?" Onyx asked as he looked around.

"Garnet said we'll know when we see it." Pearl said as she looked into the dense forest. Pearl saw something move and she tensed up. "Onyx. I saw something." Pearl whispered as she stopped.

The bushes started to shake when suddenly a baby wolf came out. The baby looked around for its mother and sisters. The pup was a light gray with a few black spots on her body.

Pearl walked up to the pup and held out her hand. 'Come on little one.' Pearl thought as the pup sniffed her hand. When the pup licked Pearl's hand, she knew the pup could be trusted. "False alarm, it was only a wolf pup. Now, where's your family?" Pearl said as she held the wolf pup close to her chest. "Maybe you can help us little fella?" Pearl asked as the pup barked.

"Pearl, how can a wolf pup help us hunt for these corrupted gems?" Onyx asked as he grabbed the wolf pup.

"Give her a chance." Pearl said as she pet the wolf pup. "Can you sniff out the corrupted gems that we are looking for?" Pearl asked as the pup jumped out of her arms and started sniffing. "See, she's already doing a great job." Pearl said as she followed the pup.

"If you say so." Onyx said as he followed Pearl. 'This surely cannot work. She's crazy.' Onyx thought as he walked. He felt the ground rumble as a plant like beast shot up from the ground. "Okay, Pearl you're right."

Pearl and Onyx pulled out their weapons and the pup got into a pouncing stance. The beast roared as it ran towards the wolf pup. The pup jumped out of the way and bit the beast's leg.

"Good job." Pearl said as she went to strike the beast. Her spear logged into the monster's neck. "Onyx finish it?!" Pearl screamed as she was flinged off the monster.

Onyx pulled out his sword and ran towards the monster's chest. He let out a battle cry as he lunged his sword at the monster. The sword hit the monster right next to it's gem. With a cry of pain the monster poofed. Onyx walked up and bubbled the gemstone. "Okay, that's one of them." Onyx said as he helped Pearl up. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay. Where is the wolf pup?" Pearl said before the pup runs up to Pearl. "There she is. The little gem sniffer," Pearl said as she picked up the pup. "I hope Rose don't mind if we bring her home." Pearl said as she started walking towards the warp pad.

"Wait you're bringing the wolf pup with us?!" Onyx said shocked as he met Pearl at the warp pad.

"Why not? After all, her family was killed by that gem beast." Pearl said as the pup fell asleep. "And besides she's adorable." Pearl said as the warp pad activated.

When the two got back, they saw Rose was waiting for them. "Hello Pearl. Hello Onyx, how did the mission go?" Rose asked as she noticed Pearl was carrying something. "Pearl, what is that?"

"Oh, well this little fella helped us defeat the gem beast." Pearl explained as she nugged the pup awake. "Here she is." Pearl said as she scratched behind the pup's ear. "Rose, I know this a lot to ask, but can I keep her?" Pearl asked as she held the pup close to her chest. "I can train her well, I promise Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

*here's another chapter I hope you are liking this story*

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Okay, okay. That does sound helpful." Rose said as she pet the pup. "All we need is a name." Rose said.

"How about, Snowy?" Pearl said as the pup licked her. "I think she likes it."

"She does seem to like you Pearl." Rose said as she giggled a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess she does." Pearl said as she put the pip on the ground. The pup started to bark happily as she rolled around in the sand. "Oh, wait I have something for her," Pearl said as she pulled out a dog collar, with Snowy's name on it, "Snowy, come her girl." Pearl knelt down and put the collar on Snowy. Snowy barked happily and then licked Pearl. "Stop, that tickles." Pearl said as she picked up Snowy and hugged her.

"I will admit, Snowy is adorable." Onyx said as he pet the pup. "She's so fluffy." Onyx said as he continued to pet the pup. "I'll allow you to keep her."

"Thank you so much." Pearl said as she hugged Onyx tightly. "I promise that I'll take care of her."

"I know you will." Onyx said as he squeezed Pearl lightly, once Pearl was close Onyx kissed her cheek.

"Mommy, Daddy you're back!" Labadora shouted with joy. "How did it go?"

"It went well, oh Labadora I have someone for you to meet." Pearl says as she let Snowy onto the ground.

"Woah, a puppy!" Labadora yelled.

"You need to lower your voice, because she's scared." Pearl said.

"Oh, sorry. She's adorable." Labadora said in a softer tone, she put her hand out to pet the puppy. "Come here girl."

Snowy slowly went under Labadora's hand. Snowy slowly opened up to the child. She licked Labadora's hand.

"Aww, I think she likes me." Labadora said as she went to pick up the pup.

Snowy went onto Labadora's belly and fell asleep. Snowy's breathing slowed as she calmed down. She kicked her back leg as she dreamed, her tongue was sticking out. Snowy's right ear wiggled a little bit.

"She looks so peaceful." Pearl said as she pulled out a dog bed. "Here Labadora put Snowy on here."

"Okay, Mommy." Labadora whispered as she placed Snowy on the dog bed.

"We should let her sleep." Rose said as she picked Labadora into her arms. "She looked exhausted." Rose carried Labadora onto the beach to play. Rose started showing Labadora how to build a sandcastle, but when Labadora made it, the sandcastle was destroyed. Pearl used her sand manipulation to rebuild Labadora's fallen sandcastle.

"Yay, Rose I did it!" Labadora cheered.

"Yes you did." Rose said calmly.

Pearl smiled as she watched her daughter play happily, "I love seeing her this happy," Pearl said as she leaned against Onyx.

"Me too," Onyx said as he wrapped his arm around Pearl, "but not as much as when I see you smile, Love." Onyx kissed Pearl's cheek.

Pearl started to blush, so she surprised Onyx by kissing him on the lips. "There now we're even." Pearl said as she smirked devilishly.

Onyx started to notice the little things about Pearl, the things one could only notice if she was this close. He noticed how soft her hair was, as it rubbed against his shoulder. Her eyes as beautiful as if there were no clouds in the sky. The last thing that could be noticed was how small Pearl looked, it was hard to think that this gem fought in the Gem War. In Onyx's eyes Pearl was the most beautiful thing in the world. Onyx didn't realize that he was blushing.

"Onyx are you okay?" Pearl asked. 'I hope he's okay.' Pearl thought as she leaned against her lover.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You look extremely tired, do you want to sleep in your room?" Onyx asked.

Pearl nodded as she let out a little yawn. "Yeah, a little sleep would be great." Pearl said as she walked off into her room. When Pearl was in her room, she shut the door behind her.

Onyx went to play with his daughter. He sat down and hugged his daughter from behind. "Hey there, my little angel." Onyx said as he put his daughter down. "What are you up to?"

"I'm playing with my dolls, do you want to play Daddy?" Labadora asked as she handed Onyx a male doll. "This is Dave."

Onyx took the doll and started to play with Labadora.

Pearl just shapeshifted into her nightwear, which was a light blue nightgown that went to her knees. Her hair was chest length and it was in two braids, with bows at the ends. She pulled the covers over her slender body, after a couple minutes Pearl was fast asleep.

At first Pearl dreamed of nothing, but then suddenly she was engulfed in flames. When Pearl opened her eyes, she saw gem shards all around her. She coughed to try and get the smoke out of her lungs, but it only made her cough more. She saw Onyx get thrown onto the ground in front of her. She tried to call out his name but her lungs were full of smoke. A gem jumped in front of Pearl. She tried to move, but a weight was holding her down. The gem walked up to Pearl and grabbed her arm, the gem slammed Pearl into the ground, and Pearl started to cough up blood.

"Okay, Labadora it's time for your nap." Onyx said as he picked up his daughter.

"Aww, I was having so much fun playing with you." Labadora said as she hugged her dad. "And besides I'm," Labadora let out a yawn, "not tired."

"Heh, I know." Onyx said as he put Labadora onto her bed. "Sweet dreams."

Onyx kissed Labadora's forehead. When Labadora was asleep Onyx went to check on Pearl. As soon as Onyx gets into his lover's room, he can see that Pearl is shaking in fear. He jumps onto Pearl's bed, and pulls the gem into his arms. "Shhhh, I'm here." Onyx said as he stroked Pearl's hair.

Pearl's eyes shot open and she starts hyperventilating. "Onyx?" Pearl asked with a shaky voice. Pearl lunches herself at Onyx and wrapped her arms around him. Pearl started sobbing into Onyx's shoulder.

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream." Onyx said as he wrapped his arms around the trembling gem in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

*I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it*

CHAPTER 4

* * *

"You calmed down now?" Onyx asked as he held Pearl.

All Pearl did was nod. "Can we stay like this." Pearl asked as she snuggled into Onyx's neck.

"Of course," Onyx said as he cradled Pearl in his arms. "You can rest now, I'll make sure that nothing hurts you."

With that Pearl fell asleep, her breathing slowed as she slept. The brades int Pearl's hair came loose, so Onyx took them out. When the brades came undone Onyx could see how curly Pearl's hair was. Onyx ran his fingers through Pearl's hair to try and get the tangles out.

"Daddy?"

Onyx looked in the direction of the voice and saw his daughter. "Oh Labadora how did you sleep?" Onyx asked as he patted the area next to him.

Labadora ran up and sat on the bed next to her father. "I slept well," Labadora said before she noticed her mother sleeping, "is mommy okay?"

"Yes, she's taking a nap." Onyx said as he looked at Pearl. "Let's leave her to rest." Onyx said as he picked up Labadora and carried her out of the temple to see that Snowy was awake. "Oh, hey Snowy." Onyx said as he placed Labadora onto the ground. "Now what do you eat?" Onyx asked himself.

"Meat." Labadora said flatly.

"Oh right, duh." Onyx said as he stood on the warp pad. "Labadora, I'm going out to get some meat for her to eat." Onyx said as he warped out. Onyx warped into a dense forest. He started looking for some food for Snowy. He summoned his bow. Onyx saw a deer, Onyx went for an arrow. But when Onyx grabbed the arrow the deer ran away. 'Danit.' Onyx cursed under his breath. In the corner of Onyx's eye he saw a big buck. Onyx shot the deer and dragged it by its antlers back to the warp pad. When Onyx got back he gave the deer to Snowy and she started eating it immediately. "Wow she must be hungry." Onyx said as he watched Snowy eat.

"Well, the mother usually hunt to feed her babies." Labadora said as if she already knew everything about wolves.

Pearl came out of her room while she was rubbing her eyes. "Hey, Onyx. Is Snowy eating?" Pearl asked as she sat down next to Onyx.

"Yea," Onyx said as he looked at Pearl, "how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Pearl said as she let out a yawn, "I think that you really helped." Pearl leaned on her lover as she watched the pup eat. "Snowy, you must've been hungry."

"Yea," Onyx said as he put his arm around Pearl, "hey, umm Pearl. Can I show you something?" Onyx asked as he looked away to hide his blush. Onyx tumbled with a box that was in his pocket. Garnet helped Onyx pick out the ring. It was a silver ring with tiny pearls embedded into the ring. In the middle of the pearls was an onyx gem, in the shape of a heart.

'He's been acting weird ever since he got back.' Pearl thought as she noticed Onyx's blush. "Sure," Pearl said as she stood up, "what is it?"

"Well, we'll have to go somewhere more private." Onyx said as he grabbed Pearl's hand. He led Pearl to the warp pad. Onyx had asked Garnet to watch Labadora. "Okay, Pearl I want you to close your eyes," Onyx instructed, "we won't go anywhere until your eyes are closed."

Pearl closed her eyes and held onto Onyx's hand tightly. 'I wonder what it is? Maybe it's a new sword?' Pearl thought as she felt the warp pad activate.

Onyx had to lead Pearl to the spot he had picked. It was a field full of Lunar Blossoms. The moon was at its pick, and all the flowers were in bloom. "Okay, we're almost there," Onyx said before he continued, "okay, now sit down but keep your eyes closed." Onyx said as he made Pearl sit down. "And, you can open your eyes."

Pearl opened her eyes and her eyes went wide. "Onyx, this place is beautiful." Pearl said as she looked around.

"There's more," Onyx said as he pulled out the box that was in his pocket, "Pearl, for the 5,000 years that I've known you my love for you has grown." Onyx opened the box and revealed the ring, and then Onyx got on one knee. "Pearl, I know I just got back, but will you marry me?"

Pearl stared at the ring as her mind went into overdrive. 'What do I say? I know I want this.' Pearl thought as she started to blush. "Onyx, I'll gladly be your bride!" Pearl shouted as she hugged Onyx.

Onyx hugged Pearl back as he slipped the ring on Pearl's finger. "I love you so much, Pearl." Onyx said as he started to cry.

"Onyx, are you okay?" Pearl asked as she kissed away Onyx's tears.

"Yea, I'm just so happy." Onyx said as he picked up Pearl and started to twirl her. He laughed happily as he kissed Pearl.

* * *

*here's the end of this chapter. I need a couple of OCs for the chapter where they get the wedding ready. DM me if you want your Oc in the story. I WILL ONLY CHOOSE FIVE OCs. AND THEY HAVE TO BE HUMANS*


	5. Chapter 5

*sorry for the long wait, but well weddings are hard to write and (i'm not the greatest writer).*

CHAPTER 5

* * *

It had only been a couple of weeks since Onyx proposed. Pearl was super giggly, and joyful. Garnet was more open than normal. Garnet helped Pearl pick out the place for the wedding. It going to be in the field full of Lunar Blossoms. Pearl and Garnet were talking about the lighting.

"So as soon as you two kiss, I'll make sure that the flowers bloom." Garnet said as she decided to lean on a tree. Garnet's shades were off, so all three of her eyes were visible.

"Garnet thank you so much." Pearl said as she hugged her friend. "But, can I ask, how will you get the flowers to bloom?"

"I'll use my gauntlets to clear the leaves," Garnet said as she hugged Pearl back, "I want this to be perfect for the both of you." Garnet didn't mention what she saw in her future vision. 'Pearl can never know what I saw. It would crush her. I can't let that happen.' Garnet thought as she released Pearl. "You should get going, you have to pick out your wedding dress." Garnet said as she started to clear the other plants that were in the way of the Lunar Blossoms.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Pearl said as she ran towards the warp pad. Once Pearl got to the warp pad she looked back at Garnet and said, "thank you," before warping away.

Labadora was already the height of a sixteen year old kid. She was looking at her phone, looking for wedding decorations. Labadora was actually texting a human friend she met at a concert. The human was a seventeen year old boy that was in the band. He got Labadora backstage. Labadora was about to say something while she was calling the boy, but her mother warped in. "Can I call you later, okay bye." Labadora said as she hung up. "Hey mom."

"Hey, Sweetheart." Pearl said as she smiled.

"Did you get the place ready for the decorations?" Labadora asked as she put her phone in her pocket.

"Yea," Pearl said as she walked up to Labadora, "do you want to help me pick out the dress?"

'Crap. I have to meet Jesse at the big donut.' Labadora thought as she looked at her phone. "I really wish I could, but I have to meet up with Amethyst." Labadora said while trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, right. She's with Vadalia, right?" Pearl asked not knowing who Vadalia is.

"Yea." Labadora said as she ran off. "Later, Mom."

Jesse was not a tall kid. He had brown hair with a neon blue streak. It looked like Jesse works out, his biceps are visible through his long sleeved shirt. He had blue eyes and he wore glasses. He looked up and saw Labadora running towards him. "Hey, Labby!" he shouted as he walked up to her. His voice was deep but warm. He had a scottish accent, it was heavy.

"Hey, Jesse." Labadora finally said when she met up with him. Whenever Jesse used his nickname he made for her, Labadora blushed. 'God, why does he make me blush so much.' Labadora thought as she hugged her friend.

Jesse hugged back. "How are you doing?" he asked as he looked directly into Labadora's eyes. 'God, why is she so adorable?'

"I'm good, but I have to help with my mom's wedding." Labadora said with boredom in her voice.

"Well if there's anything that I can do to help, then give me a call. Okay, Love?" Jesse said as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Actually, we need music for the dancing, but I'm sure that your band has a lot of gigs." Labadora said.

"We'll be there." Jesse said with determination.

"But what about-" Labadora was cut off.

"Don't worry about the music, I'll take care of it. I promise." Jesse said before he kissed Labadora's cheek before running in the direction of his band studio. 'DID I JUST KISS HER!' Jesse thought as he ran faster.

'Did he just….' Labadora thought before Amethyst interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amethyst asked as she waved a hand in front of Labadora's face.

"Yea, I'm just thinking." Labadora said.

"Come on, we have to get that portrait of Pearl and Onyx." Amethyst said before she grabbed Labadora's hand and started running towards Vadalia's house.

Once Amethyst and Labadora got to the house, they saw all the failed attempts at the painting. "Woah, V. what happened here?" Amethyst asked as she walked into the garage.

"I can't do it. I don't have their color." Vidalia said.

"Well I do have both of their colors." Labadora said as she walked up to Vidalia.

"Perfect!" Vidalia said.

"Here." Labadora said as she pulled out a magic paintbrush. "Just touch the brush on the color you want." Labadora continued as she showed Vidalia how it worked. She touched the brush to her skin, and the brush turned that color. "See?"

Vidalia started to paint the portrait. She would occasionally change the color of the brush. Vidalia would walk over to Labadora, and touch her with the brush, then she would walk back.

It seemed like hours have gone by as Vidalia worked. "Done!" Vidalia said as she stepped back and admired her work. "What'cha think?" Vidalia asked.

"It's perfect." Labadora said. "Mom and Dad will love it."

"Ummm, Labadora. Is your phone going off?" Amethyst asked as she looked at Labadora.

"Oh!" Labadora said in surprise, "It's Jesse."

"Oh, is that your boyfriend?" Amethyst asked.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Labadora screamed as she ran out of the room. 'Calm down, you have to be calm.' Labadora thought as she grabbed her phone. Indeed it was Jesse. Labadora took a deep breath and answered the call. "Hey, Jesse." Labadora said as she started to go on a walk. "Did you talk to the others about the plan?" she asked as she listened carefully. "You did. What did they say?"

Jesse was pacing his room. 'What do I tell her? She'll be so disappointed.' Jesse thought as he paced. "They said no." he said as he braced for the worse. It didn't come. "You okay?" he said before he heard tears on the other side of the phone.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I promised my Mom that I have something for the music." Labadora said

"I'll still do it." Jesse said.

"But what about the others?" Labadora asked.

"I'll go solo." Jesse said.

"Are you sure?' Labadora asked.

"Don't worry, Labby I'll take care of everything for the music." he said. "Trust me, everything will be perfect."

"I trust you," Labadora said, "I have to go, see you later?"

"Always." Jesse said before he hung up.

"You two seem happy." Garnet said before she walked up to Labadora.

"Yea," Labadora said before realizing that she was blushing, "but it's not a big deal."

"Why don't you tell him?" Garnet asked.

"I'm afraid he'll reject me." Labadora said.

"He won't. I promise." Garnet said as she hugged Labadora.

"How do you know?" Labadora asked.

"Future vision." Garnet said as she pulled her visor down so her eyes were showing. Then she smiled. "Why don't you talk to Jesse at the wedding."

"Okay." Labadora said as she hugged Garnet back. "Thanks, Garnet."


	6. Chapter 6

*here's part 2 of the wedding in progress*

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Amethyst was helping Pearl pick out her wedding dress. "Oh, come on P. this one is the one." Amethyst said in frustration. She was holding up a white sleeveless dress that had lace at the bottom.

"I'm not sure about it though." Pearl said as she looked through some dresses.

"P. we've been here for _hours_." Amethyst spat out.

Pearl was about to say something back, but she saw the dress. She grabbed it and she ran into the dressing room. The dress fit perfectly. It had elbow length sleeves that were lace, and it went barely below her knees. The dress was a very light shade of gray.

When Pearl walked out of the dressing room Amethyst's jaw hit the floor. "P. that's the dress. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Pearl said as she blushed, "I think this is the one." Pearl walked back into the changing room and changed back into her normal outfit. Once Pearl was done changing she went and paid for the dress, "Okay, that's the dress down all we have to do is get…" Pearl listed all the stuff they had to buy.

"Ugggh, I get it. You want the wedding to be perfect." Amethyst said as she groaned.

Pearl didn't even respond as she walked out of the shop. She walked down the boardwalk as she got what she needed.

"How much more do you need for the wedding?" Amethyst asked as she caught up with Pearl.

"Only two more things." Pearl said as she checked something off on her list.

"Finally!" Amethyst groaned. "This was so _boring_."

* * *

Labadora walked into Jesse's studio and knocked on his door. "Hey, Jesse. Can I talk to you?" she said as she heard the door open.

"Sure. What is it?" Jesse said as he led Labadora into the room.

The room was a light shade of blue. There's posters covering some of the walls, a bed was in the corner. There's a bed side table next to the bed. On the table there is a picture of Jesse and Labadora, the two of them smiling.

"Hey, i remember this." Labadora said as she picked up the picture.

"Yea," Jesse said as he blushed, "I kept it. Anyway what did you want to talk about?"

"I...have feelings for you." Labadora said as she blushed.

"Labby, I love you too." Jesse said as he held Labadora. "I knew it the moment I saw you."

* * *

Onyx was with Garnet decorating the area for the wedding.

"So, what is this Jesse like?" Onyx asked the fusion.

Garnet listed all of his traits.

"So that's who Labadora is hanging out with?" Onyx asked.

"Yea." Garnet said.

"I'll make sure he's the right person for my daughter." Onyx says as he hangs the last of the fairy lights. "If he breaks my daughter's heart, he won't do it again."

"Onyx I understand that you want to protect your daughter, but she needs to make her own choices." Garnet says as she walks back to the warp pad, "now if you will excuse me, I have to see how Pearl's dress shopping went." she said as she warped away.

* * *

Pearl walked into the house and put the shopping bags on the couch. She slumped down and sighed in relief. "What a day." she said to herself before she heard the warp pad activate.

Garnet was standing on the pad. "Hello Pearl." she said before she walked over and sat next to Pearl. "So, did you get the dress?"

"Yea, do you want to see it?" Pearl asked as she reached for the bag that had the dress in it.

"Of course." Garnet said as she watched Pearl reach into the bag. When Garnet saw the dress, she felt her jaw drop. "Pearl that's beautiful." she said as she touched the fabric. "I'm sure Onyx will love it."

"Hey no spoilers!" Pearl shouted as she folded the dress and put it away.

"Okay, okay." Garnet said as she put her hands up in defence. "I won't say anything."

"You better not." Pearl said as she pulled out her cell phone, "now if you will excuse me, I'm going to call my daughter."

"Yes of course." Garnet said as she got up and walked into her room.

* * *

Labadora heard her phone ringing, "can I take this?" she asked Jesse.

"Of course." Jesse said.

Labadora hit the green button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked as she heard the voice. "Oh, hi mom. Yea I get someone to play for the wedding. Oh you want to meet him? Well, can you hold for a moment." Labadora said before she put her hand over her phone. "Jesse my mom wants to meet you."

"Oh, crud." Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll meet your mother."

"Yeah you can meet him, how does tomorrow sound. Okay I'll tell him." Labadora said before she hung up. "how does tomorrow sound Jesse?"

"It sounds like a plan." he said as he walked into his bathroom. "see you tomorrow Labby."

"See you." Labadora said as she walked out of the room. 'I can't believe it. Jesse actually likes me!' Labadora thought to herself as she walked home.

* * *

Pearl was waiting by the front door for her daughter to come home. When Pearl saw Labadora coming she stood up straight. "Hello, Dear." Pearl said as Labadora walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Mom." Labadora said as she hugged her mother.

Pearl hugged back. "So, who did you get to play for the wedding?"

"His name is Jesse." Labadora said as she blushed. "And we're dating."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you." Pearl said. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Trust me, Mom you'll like him." Labadora said as she let Pearl go. "Can I see the dress that you picked out?" she asked as she walked into the house.

"Oh, right. It's right here." Pearl said as she pulled the dress out of the bag. "What do you think?" Pearl asked as she held up the dress.

"It's perfect. I bet you look beautiful in it." Labadora said as she looked at the dress.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Pearl says as she put the dress in her gem. "All I have to do is keep it in here until the wedding."

"Yea, that's a good idea Mom." Labadora said as she heard her phone ring. "Can I take this?"

"Yes, of course." Pearl said as she walked into her room.

Labadora hit the green button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked as she heard the voice. "Oh, hey Jesse. Oh well, I'm not when the wedding is. They what? Jesse I'm so sorry that happened." Labadora said as she sat on the couch. "Why would they kick you out of the band?" Labadora started to tear up as she heard the answer. "They kicked you out because your dating me?"

* * *

Jesse was pacing in his room. "I know it's dumb." he said as he started to pack his stuff. "The worst part is, when they kicked me out of the band, they took my apartment rights away too. So now I don't have a place to stay." he said as he finished packing.

Jesse walked out of his apartment and he walked down the street. `I can't believe they did this.' he thought as he reached the Big Donut. 'I guess a donut wouldn't hurt.' he thought as he walked into the store. "Hey, Sadie." he said as he walked up to the counter.

"Oh, hey Jesse. What's with the bags?" Sadie asked as she noticed the bags.

"Ehhh, I kinda lost my job." he said as he shrugged.

"Jesse, that's horrible." Sadie said in shock. "Anyway, what donut would you like?"

"Can I get a party pack of chocolate donuts?" he asked as he heard Lars walk into the main room. "Oh, hey Lars."

"Oh, Jesse hey." Lars said as he removed his headphones. "Dude, what happened?" Lars asked.

"Lost my job." Jesse said as he grabbed his donuts. "Anyway I better get going, I have wedding music to practice." Jesse said as he walked out of the store. Jesse was walking on the beach when he saw Labadora. "Hey, Labby." he said as he walked up to her.

"Oh, hey Jesse." Labadora said as she hugged her new boyfriend. "So, are you ready to meet my Mom?"

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed Labadora's hand, "I think I am."

"Okay, let me go get her." Labadora said before she ran off.

After a couple minutes Labadora came back with Pearl walking beside her.

"Hello, I'm Pearl." Pearl said as she stretched her hand out for Jesse to shake.

Jesse shoke Pearl's hand. "I'm Jesse." he said.

"It's nice to meet you." Pearl said getting to know Jesse, Pearl decided to ask the question. "So, are you going to play for the wedding?"

"Yeah, originally I was going to play with my band, but they kicked me out." Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his head.


End file.
